


In My Arms

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Manip, Nudity, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim will always feel the security in Spock's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Arms

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
I seek the love of a man.  
  
A man so honest and true.  
  
Would give himself without question.  
  
Never to ask anything in return.  
  
A man who fights til he can no longer.  
  
The pressure builds on his heavy heart.  
  
He is weakened by the onslaught.  
  
Sanctuary resides in my open arms.  
  
Come into me and hold me secure.  
  
I shall never let you go.  
  
By my side you shall forever remain.


End file.
